1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable casting mold and more particularly pertains to enabling the encapsulation of specimens in almost any size within its range of movement with an adjustable casting mold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of casting molds is known in the prior art. More specifically, casting molds heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of casting materials are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,394 to Hirata discloses a mold clamping apparatus for molding apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,214 to Filion discloses a laterally adjustable divider wall for molding two color shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,315 to Vaubel et al. discloses an adjustable continuous casting mold arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,724 to Vial discloses an ingot mold with adjustable dimensions for a continuous casting machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,727 to Gladwin discloses an adjustable width continuous casting mold.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable casting mold for enabling the encapsulation of specimens in almost any size within its range of movement.
In this respect, the adjustable casting mold according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling the encapsulation of specimens in almost any size within its range of movement.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable casting mold which can be used for enabling the encapsulation of specimens in almost any size within its range of movement. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.